Angels
by Chocobo-Cloud
Summary: A request Rating-PG-13/ Warnings- None, a bit of fluff :3/ Summary: Tetsunosuke meets an angel, but the angel is having a hard time getting off the ground and back into the sky.


Memories Remembered

Angels

Ichimura Tetsunosuke & Kitamura Suzu

A/N: This is for my own angel as a request. The task seemed a bit difficult, but I managed to pull it off and even had fun writing it. This takes place when Tetsunosuke and Suzu were younger. I hope you enjoy! :3

"Tetsu…c'mon Tetsu, get up," Tatsunosuke threw a pillow at his brother to try and wake him up. No such luck ever came that easy with the Ichimura brothers.

"Nooo" Tetsu moaned, throwing the pillow back at Tatsu with a surprising force.

"C'mon, just get out of bed! I have to go to work!" Tatsu flipped his little brother's futon over so that he landed on the floor. Tetsu rubbed his head and mumbled some incoherent words. If he was a year younger, he might have gone teary eyed. But not today, because Tetsu was officially 9 ½.

"Fine, then go to work. You didn't have to wake me up for it." The oldest of the Ichimura family sighed, wishing his kid brother would understand.

"I had to say goodbye-"

"It's fine. I'm old enough to get my day started by myself, but thanks for your concern Tatsu." Tetsunosuke said, trying his best to sound mature while struggling to get his hitatare on. Tatsu sighed, tying Tetsu's top for him without comment.

"Bye Tetsu." The redheaded boy grabbed his wakizashi and ran to the door, waving behind him.

"See ya Tatsu!"

"Man, no ones out here." Tetsu moaned, drawing in the dirt with the blunt end of his short sword. He guessed that everyone working at their boring jobs, just like what Tatsu was doing. _Man, I'm gonna take my time growing up. I don't wanna be __boring __like Tatsu anytime soon. _

"Suzu, be sure to come back before dawn." Tetsu turned his head toward the voice that came from a store a ways down the road, calling after someone. Noticing the figure that was responding to the voice, Tetsu came into realization that it was a very pretty someone.

"Yes master, I understand." The person turned, and stole Tetsu's breath right out of mouth. The figure was a boy, a bit older than the red head was, and he was beautiful. His face was tan and was framed by soft, light silver spikes, brushing over amber eyes. The boy looked so fragile, so frail, that it would be a sin to claim him as your own. His aura was incredible, and a sense of mystery followed in his wake. _Oh wow…he's kinda pretty. _Ichimura wasn't sure if the beautiful person was really a boy, from far away he could easily be mistaken for a girl. "Oh…did you hear that?" The boy's smooth voice traveled through the air in a swift movement, taking Tetsu by surprise.

"Oh…err…yeah. Sorry" The silver haired boy smiled, walking over to the young samurai. Tetsunosuke held his breath as the child made his way over to him. It was like waiting to meet an angel. All you can do is sit and watch, their beauty overcoming all thoughts and actions.

"Don't be sorry. I'm just sorry that you had to hear that. My master is over protective of his subjects," he held out a small, pale hand, "I'm Kitamura Suzu." Tetsu hesitated for a moment, staring at the hand before him. _If I touch it…will it break?_ He had never seen such a fragile looking figure before. _If I shake his hand…will he shatter? _

"…Ichimura Tetsunosuke." Tetsu shook Suzu's hand carefully. Suzu's grip was gentle and firm, as if he was just another person that you'd meet on the street.

"Tetsunosuke? My, that's a mouthful." Suzu's lips raised into a quirky smile, making Tetsu chuckle.

"Yeah. And my brother's name is Tatsunosuke!"

"Tatsunosuke? I take it that he's an Ichimura also?"

"Yeah."

"I see…" Suzu brushed a stray bang away, looking to the side of the road as if trying to remember something, "Ichimura Tatsunosuke…I believe that he works for my master, Yoshida Toshimaro." Tetsu's green eyes widened.

"Yeah! He works for Lord Yoshida, too! Wow, I didn't know that someone so-err, never mind." Tetsu shut his mouth and looked away, a light blush on his face.

"'So' what? So…old, right?"

"What?! You're not old!"

"Alright then. Guess how old I am." Tetsu chuckled. _I guess he is a normal person…we're having a regular conversation that anyone could have. Or, if he is an angel, he's in disguise. _

"Hm…10."

"Oh hoho, how very close you are, my friend. I am but at the mere age of 12." _12? I would never have guessed._

"I'm only 91/2, so that makes you a bit older than me, at least." Suzu nodded.

"I envy your youth. Please use it well, or you may end up like me." The young Kitamura pulled the edges of his kimono closer as he sat down on the wooden planked pavilion next to Tetsu. "So tell me, what were you going to say about me, now that we are back on topic."

"Um….nothing. Really." Suzu leaned forward, stretching his feet out and letting his zori sandals hang loosely on his feet.

"You're fibbing. I see it in your eyes." The boy smiled softly, nudging Tetsu in the arm, "Come now, what were you going to say?"

"…mmmmm." Tetsu mumbled, blushing a hard color of red and staring at the ground intently.

"Hmm? What was that, Ichimura-kun?" Suzu said teasingly.

"I was going to say that I didn't believe that someone as beautiful as you would work for a man such as Lord Yoshida!" Tetsu said in a harsh whisper through bared teeth. The lightest of pink shades slowly tinted Suzu's pale cheeks."

"Hm…beautiful, am I?" Suzu leaned back on his hands, smiling.

"Y…yeah." Tetsu's whole face was as red as his hair.

"I see…master seems to think so, too," Kitamura hid a chuckled underneath the sleeve of his kimono, "I'm his favorite. He tells me so every day. It's a bit repetitive…and I think it's a lie."

"What? Why do you say that?" Suzu's translucent bangs hid his amber eyes and any emotion that was shown through them.

"I'm a monster." _A monster? _

"…What do you mean?"

"I work as a spy for Yoshida, going out and examining people. Then I come back and report it so that he can kill them in the most inhumane ways. I lead those people to death, and let him kill them. Millions have died right before my eyes, and I've let him. And every morning and every night, that horrid man draws me into his arms, and tells me that I'm his favorite, and that he's very proud of me. It's disgusting, the way he praises me. I…I just want someone to stop me." Suzu hung his head, hands clenched into fists at his sides. _I don't know what to say to him. A fallen angel? I want to help, but how can I, I'm just a stranger. _

"It's not your fault, Kitamura-kun. You didn't kill those people-"

"But I sent them to their deaths, you clearly don't understand. I spied on them and obeyed Yoshida's orders. If I had lied…if I had let them go and lied to Yoshida, then they'd still be alive."

"But…I think I know why you listened to him. You listened to him because he's very powerful, and you were afraid that he would harm you, right?" Amber eyes widened, full of surprise and blunt shock.

"…yeah. That's it…you understand?" Tetsu gave a small smile and nodded.

"Yeah, I do. I have someone like that in my family. I feel that I have to do as he says, or else he'll harm someone," shyly, Tetsu placed a hand on top of Suzu's, "you're not a monster, Suzu. I understand." Suzu smiled, and felt a feeling that he never had before. It was faint feeling in his stomach, and it was hard to describe. (Suzu) _It's warm…and it feels good. Is this safety? _Suzu blushed softly, hardly noticeable to anyone who was passing by. The boy leaned over and kissed Tetsu on the cheek, intertwining his fingers with the redhead's.

"Thank you, Tetsu." _Or is it love?_ _You treat me like I'm normal, and accept me even when you know the truth. Maybe I'll be able to meet more people live you, Ichimura-kun. _Tetsu's face returned to the cherry red state that it once was, making Suzu laugh. _And you don't even know it, do you? _Suzu squeezed Tetsu's hand one more time before letting it go. _I hope that I get to see you again-_

"Wait!" Without even thinking, Ichimura grabbed the back of Suzu's kimono, clinging to it. (Tetsu) _Don't leave, I want to talk. I want to get to know you better._ Tetsu raised his eyes up to Suzu, still blushing. "Please." He whispered, suddenly realizing what he did, and was a bit embarrassed.

"You've helped me already; I don't want to be a burden." Tetsu stood up, pulling Suzu closer to him.

"I want to help you more though. And even if everything is fine and well, I want to get to know you better, so we can be friends. You can't be a burden." Suzu nuzzled Tetsu's cheek.

"You say such kind things. You treat me like a human." Suzu and Tetsunosuke's lips met at the same time, with the same force and compassion for one another. (Tetsu) _I know we've just met, but I want to be friends. _Tetsu hugged the silver haired boy, thanking him for his love. (Suzu) _It may be selfish to want, but I want this more than anything. _

"Wha? Human? So you're an angel after all?" Tetsu said once they parted momentarily to breathe. Suzu pecked the redhead's cheek, chuckling softly.

"No, I'm human. I wouldn't be the one with wings anyway." Suzu gave Tetsu one more quick kiss before reluctantly pulling away. He heard Yoshida calling for him from inside the compound. The boy's eyes shined, seeming to speak to each other and say '_we'll meet again.' _Suzu ran down the road, his sandals clunking quietly. He turned around one more time, his hair shinning in the setting sun that was dying it warm colors. "I think I can see yours, though."

A/N: I hope you liked it! I usually don't write events that happened before the story (when the characters were younger) but I saw an opportunity and wanted to see how it went. I thought it went well. But that's just me (For my love- You're always be my angel -you have very pretty wings :3- and I'll love you forever, and I hope that we can stay together always! Thanks for requesting! I look forward to more 0) Thank you for reading! -


End file.
